The Chambers Brothers
by Dawashrag
Summary: told from my oc's point of view. the powerpuff girls are in college now. and its time to?PARTY thats right when the girls run into the chambers brothers they loosen up like never before.and the pairings arent what you expect rated m for swearing and sex
1. Chapter 1

This is a powerpuff girl fan-fiction, based on my fan characters point of view witch are males. the ppg

play a big role in this story.

Disclaimer: i do not own powerpuff girls rowdyruff boys or any related

My characters: Blayze- the red one. black visor skull &black plaid longsleeve button up black

skinny jeans, and red and black high top supras with the strap un-done Banshee- the blue one. Yellow hair, a swoop covers one of his eyes the other eye is

visible, a blue t-shirt yellow skinny jeans and blue converse yellow rimmed shades.  
Barracuda-The green one. Green hoodie White Skinny jeans Green converse white fingerless gloves

Chapter 1 Road 'Most' Traveled

"Trust me i have expireience. on things like this dude. theres only one place you touch a women that will make her get freaky." Blayze said in the back seat of a yellow dodge highway was full of college kids who were driving to the same place; Oak hollows community college. barracuda who was at the wheel looked in the rear view mirror to get a glimpse of blayzes face "oh yea, . where would that be?" barracuda asked pretending to be clueless. his eyes now back on the road. "yea tell us we'd like to know so tell us" Banshee said sarcastically sitting across from blayze in the back seat with his feet on top of the cooler full of beer. "well, listen closely virgin boys, that place is not the ass, not the tits, waist none of that, its on their legs." he said as if to school his brothers. "the fuckin' legs listen to this guy, 'legs' dude?" banshee asked with a bit of amusement in his voice. "yea the legs. like right on the opposite side of the thigh, sends a chill up the girl. makes her wetter than a fucking sponge" Blayze answered turning his head toward the window. "you smoke too much Mari-J" Barracuda laughed making a hand gesture as if he were holding marijuana and inhaled then exhaled pretending to smoke.  
"awww shit!" Blayze shouted as he saw three girls in a silver drop top porsche drive up beside them. Barracuda rolled down the two windows on the left side, the side where the girls were. blayze was lucky since he was on the left. banshee on the other hand had to move closer and manouver his head in all different ways just to get a glimpse of them. "hey ladies!" barracuda shouted to the girls. a green-eyed girl with a belly-shirt and black hair looked at him. her bored face now showered with excitement. "you guys headed to oak h.c.c.?" the green one shouted back "y'know it babe." Blayze answered "well heres a little back to school gift for you guys" the green one said and lifted up her shirt reveiling her breasts "oh look tweetle-d and tweetle-DAMN" banshee exclaimed the girl turned and said something to the driver who wore all red.. suddenly the Porsche got closer and closer until they were in arm length. "im coming in!" the green one shouted. she crawled inside the window with her foot occasionally slipping. and eventually made it to the passengers seat. she crawled up and crouched on the compartment between the two front seats. Blayze quickly offered his hand and she reached her arm out. he grabbed her hand. her fingers in his and his thumb on her knuckles. she made her way to him and towered over him, her back against the car's ceiling she placed each knee on the opposite side of him and put her hand on his cheek "you gonna run a train on me or what?" she asked. blayze looked at her miniskirt and back at her she smelled like beer "not in the car. my virgin brother at the wheel is gonna get real, distracted" he said to her moving his hand up and down symbolizing masturbation. She laughed. but Blayze couldn t resist himself. he placed his hands on her legs the way he had mentioned to his brothers and dragged his hands up under her miniskirt. The girl put one of her fingers on her bottom lip. "sexytiiiiiime" she shouted. and unbuckled blayzes pants. she then zipped his fly down then separated the flaps of his jeans. she slowly reached down in his boxers "who's this?" she asked seductively "thats my penis" he answered "well he's all lonely and he wants to come out to play" she said in a sad voice. she pulled it out and leaned down. and she opened her mouth "BUTTERCUP, DON T YOU DARE I CAN STILL SEE YOU Y'KNOW" shouted the red girl in the other car. "so thats your name" blayze said to buttercup "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FUCK EVERYTHING UP, BLOSSOM YOU PRUDE! THATS EXACTLY WHY YOUR STILL A VIRGIN, AND YOU'RE GONNA STAY ONE" buttercup shouted ignoring blayze. "WE CAN CHANGE THAT RIGHT NOW!" banshee shouted out of the window to blossom "IM REALLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU BUTTERCUP, AND YOU WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS, IM NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU" Blossom shouted back "thats what you think" banshee mumbled under his breath. Buttercup let out a few insults and curses under her breath before getting off of blayze and sitting down between banshee and him. "whats you guys' names anyway?" buttercup asked in an aggravated tone Blayze turned to her "im blayze." he said with a smirk. letting his head bounce back and forth as the car drove. Banshee opened the cooler under his feet "im banshee" he said pulling out a beer and popping it open with his bottom teeth. barracuda with his eyes still on the road simply stated "barracuda" Buttercup looked at all of the three "cool names me and my sisters are named after some dumbass plants. im buttercup, the red one driving the Porsche is nerdface blossom, and the blue one in the back is Bubbles. she's the lucky one 'cause. she's not named after a plant." buttercup said to the three boys. there was an awkward silence. which made blayze uncomfortable "god damn buzzkill" he mumbled "ugh I don t even want to talk about her." buttercup said another long silence followed right after her statement "hey you guys got a tent right?" she added "gee I don t know where all going to the parking lot of oak h.c.c. the day before it starts. everyone sleeps in the parking lot until the next day. im pretty sure thats a hard thing to forget to bring." banshee remarked "and blayze please dude put your fuckin' dick away, alright? its driving me mad" Blayze looked at himself and quickly tucked it away. zipping up his pants and restraping his belt. "geez, banshee calm your ass I was just sayin'. boys forget alotta stuff. by the way our tent is the big white one with the pink detail" buttercup mentioned "awesome what time should I be in there?" blayze said "noone even invited you, romeo" buttercup shouted and slammed her fist against his penis. "hoooooohhh !jesus fuck me with a tuba!" blayze shouted his voice was full of pain. "quit your bitching 'cause oak hollows is right there "WOOHOOO YEAAAA" buttercup,banshee,and barracuda shouted while blayze was still in pain. seconds later the car pulled into the parking lot and the doors slowly open.  
TO BE CONTINUED

soooo was that good? you guys wanna read more? leave me some comments and reviews. next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Parking lot brawl.

The three boys and buttercup, exit the car and looked at their new school. "wow. its alot smaller than it looked on the pamphlet" banshee mocked. blossom and bubbles came rushing over to them with angry looks in their eyes. the two girls stood about an armlength away from the guys and buttercup. "buttercup get your ass over here right now." Blossom shouted. "I dont have to listen to you nerdface" buttercup answered simply. "besides im having fun with my new boyfriend" she added hugging on blayze. "wohoho wait a second im not your boyfriend." blayze said2 prying her hands off of him. and to everyones surprise a raven-haired boy stepped over to them looking like an enraged bull his face swelled up almost completely covered in veins.  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he asked blayze as he tugged buttercup his way "yo,dude its not at all what you think the chick just needed a ride!" blayze answered "she didnt need a ride! she left in her sisters' car!" he replied grabbing blayzes' collar. "dude get off my collar." blayze said politely. the raven hared boy shook his head and smiled. he raised his fist and socked blayze one hard time in the cheek. blayze broke free of the grasp and held his face. blayze spit out some blood and got into a fighting stance. "butch just leave him alone" blossom said "Fuck that. this cunt is mine!" butch told blossom getting in his own fighting stance "oh your name is, bitch?" blayze taunted. "ITS BUUUUUUTCH!" he shouted in a battlecry as he charged blayzes way. blayze slid to the side and butch went smashing into the boys' car. barracuda rushed over to the car and slid his palm across the dent "my baby" he whispered. "your car is fucked now" butch said and just as soon as butch turned around he got caught in a sneak attack; Blayze knocked him right in the stomach with his knee and punched him in his face with all of his strength. butch went crashing down on the ground. out of anger, barracuda came and began stomping on butch banshee soon joined in. and so did blayze. kicking,stomping and punching until butch was bruised up. the three backed away breathing really hard. banshee lit a blunt and started to smoke his marijuana "you, you should go" blayze said to buttercup she had a terrified look "I SAID YOU SHOULD GO RIGHT?" blayze shouted jumping foward. his brothers held him back once blayze was in fight mode he'd knock anyone out boy, girl, elderly, hell even a 10 year old. but thats as low as he ever goes. "WHAT YOU LOOKIN' ALL SCARED FOR?" he shouted to her "blayze chill" banshee said "NO SEE IM TRYING TO SQUASH THE WHOLE SITUATION RIGHT? AND SHE SITTIN HERE LOOKIN ALL SCARED" he answered with barracuda still holding him "I AINT EVEN TOUCH YOU YET I AINT BRUSHED PASED YOU YET I AINT EVEN MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH YO PUNK ASS!" he yelled to buttercup. the girls scurried away and butch crawled with them. banshee shoved the weed into blayzes mouth. he inhaled deeply. releasing smoke from his nose he gave it back to banshee a little bit more calm. "help me with the tent bruce banner" barracuda said blayze turned around and pulled the trunk up. the three boys pulled out a red tent they dragged it to an available spot. after spending a nice bit of time setting the tent up. Todd, an old friend frome high school walks over to the boys with his hand in his pocket and the other grasping an ice cold beer. "whats poppin?" Todd exclaimed. "cherrys is poppin" blayze answered "you know about the Virgin girls?" todd asked "what virgin girls nobody said anything about virgins" barracuda said "i know that but i just got some inside info from gay garry. turns out there are at least 20 virgins here." -tod looked around-" and i know who they are" todd announced looking in their direction. " ooh mamii" banshee spoke "uhh blayze you got a little uhhh" todd said pointing to blayzes cheek "fight" blayze replied. "enough about that. todd listen, this girl buttercup is like, a mean slut man she hopped in our car and almosted got oral with blayze!" barracuda boasted "dude fucking sick dude FUCKING,SICK!" todd shouted "not fucking sick. she had a boyfriend. he came over here picking a fight with me, me and my bro's destroyed the assmonkey" Blayze added another akward silence."woah." todd said pretending to be amazed he wasnt, blayze was always in some kind of fight. "well how many of you pricks cant wait for tommorrow?" banshee asked raising his hand into the air. noone noticed banshee completely changed the subject but their hands went in the air as if they were back in middle school

TBC. i know it was shot lol. but like i said before. not much time to write and on top of that. i got writers block for this particular scene. i know whats gonna happen in the next though.

another thing. THE STORY WILL GO BY SEASONS. FIRST WILL BE FALL/HALLOWEEEN & THANKSGIVING THEN WINTER/CHRISTMAS\  
NEW YEARS SPRING/ SPRING BREAK & EASTER THEN THE SUMMER BUT AFTER SUMMER THE STORY WILL SKIP A FEW YEARS AND EVERYONE WILL BE GRADUATING 


End file.
